1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a power feeding mechanism and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming unit attached to and detached from an image forming apparatus such as a printer has been developed. This image forming unit is provided with power-fed unit requiring power feed (for example, photoconductive body, charging unit, developing unit, transfer unit, etc.). When the image forming unit is attached to the apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus and is placed in a usable state, power is fed into the power-fed unit from the apparatus main body.
And, as a power feed terminal is provided in the apparatus main body for feeding power into the power-fed unit of the image forming unit, a power feed terminal projecting to the attachment space where the image forming unit is attached in the apparatus main body and fixed at a position where the power feed terminal is always in contact with the image forming unit has been developed.